Why Do Good Girls Like Bad Guys?
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: Dean Ambrose is looking to make a name for himself and the SHIELD, and looking to get back at Randy Orton. When Randy's nineteen-year-old daughter Raile comes into the picture, he thinks it's the perfect payback. But something he didn't expect takes place instead. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1

Raile Orton wiped the sweat off of her forehead, pausing to take a sip of water as she caught her breath from her workout.  
Her match was tonight and she had to be ready. There was no way she was going to lose.  
"You takin' five?"  
She turned to smile at her two best friends Lucas Rhodes and Stephan DiBiase.  
"Yeah. How'd it go, guys?'  
Lucas rolled his eyes.  
"Damn Orion wouldn't listen to me, nearly broke my ankle."  
Raile smirked.  
"He is Uncle Stephen's kid, Luke. You really expect different?"  
Stephan grinned.  
"You ready for Wrestlemania, Orton?"  
"How can I not be? It's Wrestlemania for God's sake."  
Ember Jacobs walked into the gym with her title belt over her shoulder.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey there Emmy. How's Chris?"  
"He's good. I'm just coming to grab my bags so I can go on tour with him."  
"That's not fair," Lucas whined. "You get to go on tour with Fozzy."  
Ember smirked.  
"Perks of being a musician's fiancee, Rhodes."  
Stephan pouted.  
"Get me tickets to the next show, Ems."  
"We'll see."

Dean Ambrose sat backstage with Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, planning their next move.  
"We'll attack during Rhodes' kid's match. Randy will have to come down and save him, and that's when we'll strike."  
"Why not just attack Orton's kid instead?"  
"He has a kid?"  
Seth rolled his eyes.  
"Yes Dean. He has a kid."

Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"Hm. We can use this."  
Roman shook his head.  
"She's a girl, Dean. We don't attack girls."  
"This one time, we're making an exception."

Rev Theory's Hell Yeah blared through the arena as Raile stepped through the curtain, her eyes fixed on Lily Bourne, who was bouncing against the ropes.  
"Making her way to the ring from St. Louis, Missouri, Raile Orton!"  
She walked down the ramp, her eyes hard as she began to block everything but the match from her mind.  
Focus was everything.  
The bell rang and they locked up, Lily grabbing the elder girl's wrist and twisting her arm behind her back. Raile sent a kick backwards and caught her in the midsection, gaining a few precious seconds.  
She charged at the other girl, catching her in a spear before landing punches to her face. Lily kicked her off, trying to catch her breath but failing as Raile caught her in the temple with a right hook. She backed up and crouched, every bone in her body vibrating with adrenaline as she waited to strike.  
Lily got up dazedly and that's when she struck. Raile performed her father's signature RKO, going for a pin and smirking as the bell rang and her hand was raised.  
"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta. SHIELD."  
She turned and scanned the crowd, watching carefully as The Shield came down from the crowd and surrounded the ring.  
Dean Ambrose locked eyes with her, momentarily stunned as he got his first look at the so-called "Baby Viper". Her purple, spiky hair brought out the blue in her eyes, which were narrowed and watching him.  
Roman slid into the ring behind her and Dean blinked, following suit. Raile's eyes widened and she turned, trying to keep her eyes on all three SHIELD members.  
"You're making a mistake," she said. Dean didn't have time to reply as Voices blared through the arena and Randy bolted down the ramp, taking out Seth and sliding into the ring to stand in front of his daughter.  
"Back off."  
Dean looked at the other two and tilted his head, signalling that they were leaving. Raile watched him leave, her eyes still narrowed.  
He turned back and winked at her before jumping over the barricade.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean paced backstage, thinking about how to approach the new situation. He had to get close to her. She was the key to bringing down Randy and his so-called "group".  
But he felt a twinge of something else. Something that he had never felt before. It confused him and scared him.  
"Dude, you okay? You're pacing like a caged cougar."  
He looked at Seth, whose arms were wrapped around his girlfriend Asia Brooks.  
"That girl."  
"Raile?", Asia said. "Yeah she's a bit different, huh?"  
Dean smiled.  
"Just a bit."  
"I can help you see her without Randy knowing."  
"How?"  
She smiled.

Asia ran into the locker room, looking for Raile.  
"Orton!"  
"Hey Asia!"  
They hugged before Asia pulled her through the door and down the hallway.  
"Where are we going, Brooks?"  
"You'll see!"  
The two walked into the Shield's locker room and Raile locked eyes with the leader.  
Dean Ambrose. Crazy, insane, psychotic Dean Ambrose. A man who could hang you from the ceiling by your tongue if you so much as breathed wrong around him.  
But Raile wasn't scared. No. She was intrigued by this man. His danger was what fascinated her. And it made her sick. He'd attacked her family time and again. She wasn't supposed to feel the heat burn through her body at this man's eyes. Raile wanted to punch him, to wrap her hands around his neck. But her heart told her it would be wrong.  
"Orton?"  
She blinked, tearing her eyes away and looking at Seth Rollins.  
"What?"  
"I said do you want to do this? Be part of what Asia is doing?"  
She sat on the bench, hands folded as she thought it over. They could debut tonight, add a bit of insult to injury since they'd beaten her father the night before.  
"Yeah. I do. I'm a bit tired of my dad getting all this attention and its time for me to be in the spotlight.  
Dean smirked.  
"You'll get your chance, Sweetness. Don't worry."  
"Good."

"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta. SHIELD."  
Dean, Roman, and Seth walked out from the crowd, smirks on their faces after their win at Wrestlemania.  
They surrounded the ring before entering, Dean smirking at the crowd before grabbing a microphone.  
"Well well well... We told each and every one of you, did we not? Randy Orton, Ryback, Team Hell No, Sheamus... Believe in the Shield."  
"But you refused to listen. So last night, we forced you to believe. And tonight... Well tonight, she'll make you believe."  
Rev Theory's Hell Yeah blared through the arena as Raile stepped through the curtain, hair swept away from her eyes. Her hands flexed in the black fingerless gloves as her eyes swept over the crowd, most of whom were booing and jeering her.  
She walked down the ramp methodically, the perfect shadow of her father.  
But not perfect anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Raile slid into the ring and stood beside Dean, her eyes flat and emotionless. She could hear the boos of confusion and anger that came from the crowd.  
_They hate you.  
_She closed her eyes tightly, tried to block out the voice in her head. That's all she'd done her entire life.  
Voices began to play and Randy glared down the ramp at the four in the ring, mostly glaring at Dean.  
Because somehow, in the few days his little girl had been here, that man had corrupted her.  
"Get away from her," Randy hissed into the microphone. "She's not involved with any of your business."  
Dean smirked.  
"Actually, oh ferocious Viper, Raile _is_ involved in our business. Every member of the SHIELD is involved in SHIELD business."  
That made the Viper snap, and he slid into the ring with every intention of pounding Dean Ambrose into the ground.  
But when Rollins and Reigns stepped forward, he froze just a bit.  
"Boys."  
Raile's voice rang out evenly, and the two stopped, looking back at Dean, who nodded.  
They stepped back and Raile stepped forward, looking up at her father with unreadable blue eyes. Randy blinked at her blank expression before her face twisted into a mirror of his own evil smile and she laid him out with an RKO.  
Dean watched the exchange with a smirk as the girl stood above her father, knowing that if she were this cold-hearted, what they had planned for the roster would work perfectly.  
He wrapped an arm around Raile's waist and looked down at her.  
"Nice job, Snakebite."  
"Thanks."  
They slid out of the ring and climbed over the barricade, Raile trailing behind Dean with the other two following her.

Haile Orton's eyes widened as she watched her daughter RKO her husband.  
Tristen Jacobs walked past, raising an eyebrow.  
"Orton? You alright?"  
Haile shook her head.  
"Raile... And Randy..."  
Tristen put an arm around the girl's shoulders.  
"He'll be okay. It's probably just a new angle Vince put her in."  
"And if it's not?"  
"Then you got some ass-kickin to do, Mama Snake."


End file.
